1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to accounting for a connection, and more specifically to a system and a method for accounting based on active time periods in a connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, packet switched networks such as internet are widely used to transmit all sorts of data. Internet protocol is commonly used to transmit applications, games, audio, video, and other multimedia data. For example, Voice over IP (VoIP) provides a cheap solution for international calls by transmitting voice data over the internet. Real-Time Transport Protocol (RTP) transmits real-time data such as audio and video over the internet. Recently, the packet switched networks were expanded to transmit data to mobile devices such as a laptop, a cellular telephone, a personal data assistance device, and so on. For example, in a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) guarantees mobile devices uninterrupted access to the Internet, at a fast speed. Because of the fast data transmission by the GPRS system, subscribers may take part in video conferences, and use the mobile device to perform interactive communication with multimedia web sites e.g., play games and watch videos.
Transmitting these data over wired lines such as public switched telephone network (PSTN) is relatively cheap for the subscribers. That is, with the PSTN, subscribers often have an unlimited monthly access or may pay on a call by call basis. Since a large volume of data may be transmitted in a single call, the communication is cheap. On the other hand, communicating via wireless communication networks is more costly. In the wireless communications networks, the service providers may charge based on the amount of data (i.e., kilo bytes) downloaded and/or based on the time of the connection. Time of the connection is determined from the time the user establishes connection with the network to the time the user disconnects from the network.
These techniques, however, do not allow the service providers to manage, control, and charge according to the true packet time. That is, the inactive and active time periods in the connection are not differentiated, resulting, for example, in the subscribers being charged for the entire duration of the connection. In existing billing solutions, the subscribers are charged based on life time of the connection regardless of packets' arrival.